templarfandomcom-20200215-history
Elspereth
01:08, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Elspereth :Meet me in the fields a trail of blood upon the leaves :There's two moons out tonight and all the stars are thick as thieves :- Doug Burr - Last Promenade :Stars feel like knives, '' :''They tell us why we're fighting. :Storm, wait outside. :Oh, love, hold us together. :- Erin McCarley - Love Save the Empty :Once there was a ghost living deep within my heart :Come out at night dance with me in the dark :Red red kisses. Pale white lips. '' :- Doug Burr - Red, Red = = There's no clear way to label the heady excitement that comes from knowing you have passed over the edge of redemption into a heart of centered conviction. That being the case it's a bit hard to put a finger on the 'strange' joyful serenity that clings to this Blood Knight. He seems to overflow with something that leads him to smile and speak to strangers when he is on his patrol; eschewing the typical brooding that some might associate with the Knights. It may be the most interesting and defining thing about him. The pecan-colored hair, usually kept relatively short is darker shade, though there are a few traces of gold in it and his complexion is clear with only a few dark marks scattered here and there. His body is well suited to wearing his armor: muscles toned with shoulders just broad enough to call attention to themselves. The body of a fencer who's put on just a bit more muscle than would be expected. Beyond that he doesn't seem to have any remarkable features that jump out; his ears un-pierced and his skin free of any visible tattoos. = = There's many reasons that the younger sons of a family are typically destined to hold a lower or less important station in life. One reason is time. For nobles and merchant families the children born first are able to be groomed and educated first. But most importantly: positioned where the parents believe they should be for the sake of the family. Being the forth born means that any opportunity in life is something that has to be created for you. Elspereth Dawnweaver was born in the year -34, the fifth child of the Dawnweaver merchant family of Silvermoon. His education was free of any grooming to the military or the Magisters. Those privileges and responsibilities had been reserved for his older brothers. His sister and one brother were positioned to oversee the business affairs of the Dawnweavers when their parents stepped down. This of course left him free to do as he pleased so long as he didn't embarrass his family or cause too much trouble for his tutors. Of course having an idle son was far from beneficial to his family. When it was eventually discovered that the youngest son had both been spending his free time twisting wire and whittling metal into crude, though, inspired sculptures his apprenticeship was immediately purchased. Although he may not have had a foreseeable future as a warrior or magician: Weapons, armor, and jewelry worthy of nobility were always in demand, and, carried a prestige of their own. Saeris Rainfeather was well known as both a maker of swords and armor; his clientele exclusive to those who had a demand for weapons or armor that were beyond decrotive. Swords durable enough that they warranted having spells woven into them along with enchanted gems. Though, he certainly sold decorative weapons as well: Jeweled sabers that would never last through a battle for a noble who wanted to appear magnificent. The years in service to Saeris Rainfeather served Elspereth well. The artisan was careful to cultivate his natural patience and ability, eventually letting him take on his own commissions much sooner than was normal. It was during this time that became acquainted with, and, eventually the personal armorer of Korin Sunshatter. The aged knight was a faithful customer of Rainfeather for many years even before Elspereth came to work in the shop, and, frequently gave the apprentice 'errand work Cleaning daggers, hammering out dents in armor, that sort of thing' when the master was otherwise occupied on larger project. Eventually when Korin required new armor and weapons entirely, it was Elspereth who built them for the Knight, pouring a year of his life into the project. If not for the invasion of Quel'Thalas it's likely that Elspereth would have remained a wealthy, though skilled craftsman. As it was the destruction of the Scourge's siege shattered the life Elspereth had known, and, left him burning for a chance to do more with his life than make weapons. Eventually he was able to convince Korin Sunshatter to take on one last apprentice. And, while his family was busy rebuilding their business Elspereth was learning everything that Korin had to teach him about the Light and the philosophies of both the Church of the Holy Light and the The Silver hand. While not the most gifted pupil, Korin did find a natural and enthusiastic student in Elspereth, and, he absorbed the lessons as if he were born to it. The retaking of Quel'Thala was a special time for Elspereth. He found himself comfortable and secure in the role of protecting his race, and, in many ways it validated his decision to find and secure his own path in life. Something he had never given much thought too. It also gave the Dawnweaver family a chance to finally become the noble family that they had always strived to be. The reconstruction saw them, as a family, largely untouched, and, high in status than before. Once again however, with his sibling'sHis parents had died during the initial siege. His sister is considered the head of the family now.tending to the duties they had taken up: Elspereth was left largely to his own devices. It was something he was used too, so, he did the only thing that made sense to him now. He defended his people. = = ''"To be in the Lee is to be in the sheltered side of something. A rock, a tree, a person. I want to be the lee for my people..." - Elspereth Dawnweaver As a Paladin Elspereth has many of the abilities common to warriors who call on the Light. As a rule though, he largely prefers to use his abilities defensively; wrapping the Light around himself into a shield and gradually wearing down as many opponents as can be thrown at him. This isn't to say that he is incapable of wielding a two handed sword and using the Light as weapon however. It just doesn't come as naturally to him as more defensive applications. Even beyond his abilities as a Paladin his training as a Blood Knight gives him a firm grasp of classical Sin'dorei warfare techniques to pair with what he's learned after many years of training 'in the field'. As a combatant he's educated, patient, and capable and prefers being on the front line of any battle; both to guard his comrades as well as get a firm grasp of the flow of the fight. Something impossible to do from a command tent. It's perhaps due to his focus and mentality that Elspereth has developed a rarely used 'attack' with the Light. Translated into Orcish, he calls it 'Reflective Shield of Light'Reflective Shield of Light is not an 'attack' in the traditional sense. Though, it's devastating in it's own right. It requires Elspereth to enter a deep meditative state, surrounding himself with a Shield of Light similar to the kind that forms using the technique called Divine Protection. While in this state. Any attacks against his shield begin to fill the mind of the attacker with knowledge of their connection to others. They might see their lover, who they cheated on; feeling her misery at the betrayal and then see, in the same moment, how that event might have happened if they had been more honest. What would have been accomplished working together. In the case of those who have killed many: They feel the pain of the deaths and the loss the loved ones felt along with the potential for their own reconciliation and repentance.. The actual effects and method of the attack are not known to many. Fewer still even know it existsLed By The Light-The same 'focus' that led him to develop this attack has also had another more subtle side effect and the cause of his near perpetual distraction. Elspereth doesn't just use the Light for attack or defense. He makes an effort to dwell on it and feel it every minute he can. While this wasn't always the case, lately, it's something he's begun to use a shelter from things that would probably hurt him very deeply if he was even aware of them anymore. . = = :Did you know... :It was all going to go so wrong for you :And did you see... :It was all going to be so right for me :Why did we tell you then :You were always the golden boy :And that you'd never lose that light in your eyes :Hey you... :Did you ever realize what you'd become :And did you see... :That it wasn't only me you were running from :Did you know all the time but it never bothered you anyway :Leading the blind while :I stared out the steel in your eyes :The rain fell slow. :Down on all the roofs of uncertainty :I thought of you and the years and all the sadness fell away from me :And did you know... :I never thought that you'd lose that light in your eyes '' :- Pink Floyd - Pole's Apart This is a work in progress. If you feel you should be here; add yourself! I'll write something in. '''Quotes' :Feel free to add in character quotes about Elspereth here. "He'll never be the strongest, or, the most powerful Knight. But, I do know that he will never, ever give up." - Korin Sunshatter "Fag." - Ryusake Dawnbreaker "He's a ladies' man. It would seem." - Gvene Sunspell " I wouldn't say Els hides his heart... He shows it so very subtely to everyone. I trust him whole-heartedly, he's there when I hide my pain from everyone else around me. His presence is comforting to me and he soothes my worries without speaking. I wish I could do that for him.. he deserves so much more than what I can give him that it hurts." - Zetria = = It's always a difficult thing to play characters in a fantasy setting who have some sort of 'holy' or 'religious' connection. There's always a tendency to concentrate on them more as healers than people who have a legitimate faith in something and draw power from it. Now. I realize that The Light isn't a deity in the traditional sense. That makes it even harder represent in a character in some ways because rather than having a 'God' that exists in some extra-dimensional paradise granting miracles; we're left with a system of belief that connects the student to the universe and grants spiritual enlightenment in the form of powers. That all being said. I remember reading over some lore for WoW while I was bored and came across this: :The Blood Knights are commonly mistaken as the enemy of the Knights of the Silver Hand by outsiders unfamiliar with the ways of the Light, but this is false presumption. Paladins are the embodiment of good and selfless dedication to the protection of their peoples. They help the innocent and punish the wicked. As such, all paladins are of good alignment.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 54, 77. I remember reading that and thinking about how that would mesh with the fact that the Blood Elves are using the Light legitimately now. A few mental twists and turns later and I had an image in my head of a Paladin who not only fit the above quote, but, saw it more as a calling than an occupation or burden. We hate jobs. No one likes working. Usually when we do things we enjoy we don't call them work or think of them as burdens. We're happy and excited to do them, and, we can't wait to do them again. That's the Paladin I wanted. He saw his role as being a defender of his race as a calling, and, it lifted him up. The Church of the Holy Light teaches that the emotions a person feels connects them to the universe. I wanted more of that in my Paladin. I wanted someone who didn't have the weighty feel of his duty hanging on him like a burden. Why do it at that point? I wanted to play someone who felt those things and got excited about them. Who saw them as a chance to help people and couldn't wait to do it. So I decided to pull the trigger on it. I think Elspereth's story has two themes at it's heart; Love'' and ''Perseverance. I come back to this particular quote a lot in my writing, but, I think it fits here beautifully. :Special Agent Dale Cooper: "Ive been doing a lot of thinking lately. And Ive started to focus beyond the edge of the board. On a bigger game. The sound the wind makes through the vines. The sentience of animals. What we fear in the dark and what lies beyond the darkness." FBI Agent Roger Hardy:'' "What the hell are you talking about?"'' Special Agent Dale Cooper:'' "Im talking about seeing beyond fear, Roger. About looking at the world with love."'' FBI Agent Roger Hardy:'' "Theyre liable to extradite you for murder and drug trafficking."'' Special Agent Dale Cooper:'' "These are things I cannot control."Twin Peaks, Episode #2.11 Of course what you're missing in the text is the smile that Kyle MacLachlan has on his face when he's saying all that. It's a great moment of conviction and clarity. Perseverance has two meanings that are great and I think really fit into the mythos of a paladin. They are: "'Steady persistence in a course of action, a purpose, a state, etc., especially in spite of difficulties, obstacles, or discouragement.", and, "'''Continuance in a state of grace to the end." This second definition has been abbreviated. In theology Perseverance leads to eternal salvation. Obviously that has no bearing on a Paladin in World of Warcraft. So there you have it. I have to admit I have no idea where all this is going. I never do with my characters. But, this is path I'm taking him, so, we'll see where it goes. And so, on with the notes. *Elspereth may not have visible tattoos, but, that's only because he's usually in armor or wearing sleeves. He does actually have a stylized 'tribal' style Phoenix on his left arm, and, Dragonhawk on his right arm. Both at on the forearms and the wings wrap entirely around. *Elspereth is still an accomplished blacksmith and jewel crafter. While he doesn't pursue either as a trade, he usually has some loose wire on his person that he twists into sculptures when he's bored. Zetria's Dragonhawk hairpin was is proof of this. *The gift he received in return for said dragonhawk is a cloak chain he wears around his wrist as a bracelet. It's made of adamantine and truesilver. *Elspereth's a decent harp player. He still plays at least a few hours a day when he's in Silvermoon at his family's estate. *Despite having dated a bit. He's not that much of a ladies' man. Despite what a certain Miss Sunspell would have anyone believe. Actually, he's a bit of a dork when it comes to women. Actually, he's a bit of a dork period. *His favorite color is blue. *He's raising a phoenix hatching named Raerin. He found her egg in the Magister's Terrace and her current roost is a stone bowl. She has a fondness for burning twigs and playing ball. = = Soundtrack :Original Music Yes, I'm using music I wrote for him. It's not self promotion, I promise. :*Tight Wound Gears/Cameras and Clockshttp://soundclick.com/share?songid=9079793 - Fishing for Comets :*This Sad Arpeggiohttp://soundclick.com/share?songid=9573726 - A Pretty Penny :Other music :*Poles Aparthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZ9gUtyNmmE - Pink Floyd Links :*Elspereth's Armoryhttp://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Elspereth :*Moon Guard Wikihttp://moonguard.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Guard_Wiki :*WoWikihttp://www.wowwiki.com/Portal:Main Image:Doubledouble.jpg|Elspereth being casual by AvannTethhttp://avannteth.deviantart.com/ Image:Ely2.jpg|Elspereth in his armor, also by AvannTethhttp://avannteth.deviantart.com/ = =